


Blinding Lights

by alice2127



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice2127/pseuds/alice2127
Summary: A night out suddenly takes a terrifying turn.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 15





	Blinding Lights

“One more round?”

“Definitely not Jackie, I can barely stand up.”

“Oh come on! Don’t tell me you’re going soft on me Lahela.”

“Okay fine one more, I’m just glad I’m not driving.”

“Yeah you left that to me and Sienna.” Rafael laughed.

“I’m a very safe driver. I passed first time.” Sienna shrugged.

“Nah the best drivers are those who pass third time.” Bryce said.

“Remind me to never get in a car with you.” Aurora looked at Bryce with concern.

“Sure thing Emery.” Bryce patted her on the shoulder.

Victoria and her roommates along with Bryce and Rafael were out for a few drinks at a restaurant across town. The night was slowly wrapping up and they’d be leaving soon, well, as soon as Jackie and Bryce had finished their last drink. Victoria had been staring at her phone for the past 10 minutes, texting Ethan who was at his apartment, waiting for her to come back.

 **Ethan:** Am I going to have to help you through your hangover when you get home?

 **Victoria:** Don’t worry I’m not too drunk. Although there is enough alcohol in me that hugs and kisses will definitely help sober me up.

 **Ethan:** I’ll be waiting for you

Victoria smiled down at her phone. Her and Ethan had been dating for a few weeks and Victoria felt like she was living in a fairytale. She was the happiest she had ever been.

“Victoria are you coming?” Sienna’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, and I call shotgun.” Victoria said.

“No way.” Elijah laughed.

“Least drunk gets to sit in the front. And that would be me.” Victoria smirked.

“Just because you can handle your alcohol better than the rest of us.” Jackie stuck her tongue out.

Everyone laughed as they settled into the cars. Victoria put on her seatbelt and Sienna pulled the car out of the car park and onto the main road.

“So how are things between you and Doctor Ramsey?” Sienna asked as they waited at a traffic light.

“Sienna you can call him Ethan outside the hospital.” Jackie laughed.

“Yeah I’m sure he has a life outside Edenbrook, especially now he has Victoria in his life.” Elijah grinned.

“I’m just trying to stay professional.” Sienna shrugged.

“Oh trust me, he’s professional in some aspects.” Victoria winked.

“Okay that’s too much information.” Aurora shuddered.

“You know I didn’t mean intimate details.” Sienna laughed.

“I know you didn’t. Things are really good.” Victoria smiled.

“Do you think he’ll ask you to move in with him?” Jackie asked.

“I don’t know. We’re happy with our current living situations at the moment but who knows what the future holds.” Victoria replied shrugging.

“How many times are we gonna see him in our flat?” Elijah laughed.

“Knowing Victoria, loads.” Jackie laughed.

The traffic light turned green and Sienna pulled the car out further into the road. What she didn’t notice was a truck heading straight into their direction at a terrifying pace.

“LOOK OUT!”

A terrifying scream, the blinding lights from the car, the sound of metal hitting metal, the car being broken up into pieces, the tyres skidding along the road and suddenly, everything went black.

— — — — — — — — — —

Edenbrook was unusually quiet at night. Night shifts usually filled with people who had sustained injuries whilst out at night. However, no traumas had come in and the evening was spent mainly filling out charts from previous patients. That was all about to change.

“We’ve got a double MVA rolling up.” One of the nurses shouted to the group of doctors and nurses around her.

“Okay prep the trauma rooms and make sure the OR’s are free.” Ines said, doctors and nurses hurried to complete the tasks as Ines and Zaid headed out to meet the ambulances, Harper joining them soon after.

“What have we got?”

“Double MVA rolling up.” Ines said.

“And here’s me thinking this Saturday night shift would be peaceful.” Harper sighed.

“This is why we should never jinx it.” Zaid said.

The ambulances rolled up and the doors flung open.

“Doctor Lahela?” Harper said stunned as she watched Bryce jump out of the ambulance alongside Rafael.

“We were in one of the restaurants across town, a car came out of nowhere and crashed right into Sienna’s car. Raf and I were in the car right behind them.” Bryce said.

“Doctor Trinh?” Zaid eyes grew wide as he looked at Sienna who was lying on the gurney, her face covered in blood.

“Getting… harder… to… breathe.” Sienna wheezed.

“She was crushed between the wreckage, we managed to get her out. Victoria, Jackie, Aurora and Elijah are all ok, just minor injuries. They were put into other ambulances.” Rafael explained.

Other doctors and interns wheeled Sienna into the hospital whilst the ambulances carrying Victoria, Jackie, Aurora and Elijah pulled into the bay.

“Are you guys alright?” Ines asked rushing to help the young doctors out of the ambulances.

“We’re fine, Victoria’s got glass in her leg but the rest of us just have minor injuries.” Jackie replied.

“Okay grab a wheelchair for Victoria.”

“No I’m ok, I can walk to the beds.” Victoria said wincing as a wave of pain washed through her.

“Doctor Clarke you’re a patient now not a doctor, let us help you.” Zaid said. Victoria felt now wasn’t the time to argue with the senior doctor so she did as she was told. She got settled into the bed as she got inside the hospital, her other friends taking the beds surrounding them.

“Is it just your leg?” Ines asked examine Victoria’s leg.

“Yeah.” Victoria replied looking towards the room where Sienna was being treated.

“I need a doctor here.” A paramedic yelled from the entrance.

“I’ll go, I’m not badly injured.” Aurora said getting up and heading over to the gurney. “Oh my god, it’s the guy who hit us.”

“What?” Elijah said, wheeling over to help Aurora treat the guy.

“Doctor Mirani, Sienna’s pressure’s dropping.” Danny ran out of the trauma room. Zaid rushed into the trauma room. Before any of the other doctors could look to see what was happening, one of the nurses pulled the blinds shut.

“Oh come on!” Jackie huffed.

“I’m gonna clean the wound and stitch it up. You’re going to be ok.” Ines turned to Victoria.

“Can I still walk on it?” Victoria asked.

“You should do but I advise plenty of rest. I think you know that.” Ines said. “Is there anyone you’d like me to call?”

Victoria hesitated for a moment. Even though everyone at the hospital knew they were an item, it didn’t stop them from gossiping about them behind their backs, despite the majority of it being positive. “Can you call Ethan?”

“Sure no problem.” Ines smiled. Jackie offered to make the call and so Ines got to work on Victoria’s leg. She cleaned the area and then delicately, removed the pieces of glass before stitching up the area. “You’ll be fine walking on it. Come by in three days to have the stitches removed and you’ll be as good as new!”

“Will it leave a scar?” Victoria asked.

“It might do but I wouldn’t worry about it, it’ll be minimal.”

“Can you check on Sienna? I want to know how she’s doing.”

“Sure, they might need my help anyway.” Ines retreated from the room and headed into the trauma room.

“What an evening huh.” Jackie said sitting back down on the bed.

“How did this even happen? Sienna didn’t jump through a red light.” Victoria sighed.

“No but the guy who hit us did. Rafael just told me he was seven times over the limit. He was travelling way faster than the limit.” Jackie said.

“Did he survive?”

“No, he was in v-fib and they couldn’t get him back.” Jackie replied.

“How are you doing?” Bryce and Rafael came and stood by Victoria’s bed.

“Just a couple of stitches, nothing too serious, do you know how Sienna is?”

“She’s stable but she’s going to need surgery. She said she couldn’t feel her legs.” Rafael said.

“Don’t worry I’m going to assist, we’re taking her up now, she’s in capable hands and she’ll be back on her feet in no time.” Bryce laid a comforting hand on Victoria’s shoulder before heading down the corridor to follow the doctors who were wheeling Sienna into the lift.

“Doctors would it be possible for you to answer a few questions for us?” A police detective walked over to them.

“Of course detective.” Victoria said sitting up.

“I’m guessing your Victoria Clarke and Jackie Varma?” The Detective looked at Jackie and Victoria.

“Yes that’s right.” Jackie replied.

“And you are?”

“I’m Rafael Aveiro. I was in the car behind them.”

“Ok Mr Aveiro can you describe what happened?”

“We’d all been out for a few drinks. Sienna and I decided we would drive home so we didn’t have anything to drink. At the end of the night we got into our cars and Sienna pulled out of the car park first, I followed shortly behind her. We were sat at a red light for a couple of minutes before Sienna pulled away and then all of a sudden, a car came out of nowhere and went straight into them.” Rafael explained.

“And Sienna is known as Doctor Trinh to your colleagues?”

“Yes that’s correct.”

“Ok that’s plenty of information. Several witness have also said similar things. I’ll need to speak to Doctor Trinh. Do you know where she is?”

“She’s having surgery at the minute.” Victoria replied.

“Ok, one of our officers will come by in a few days to see how she is. I have to say you were very lucky doctors, very lucky indeed.” The detective bid goodnight and left the hospital.

“Was that a detective?” Aurora and Elijah came over.

“Yeah he was just asking questions about what happened.” Rafael replied.

“Ok well Ines wants us to stay in hospital overnight just as a precaution and we can all be discharged tomorrow morning.” Aurora said.

“I’m staying in the on-call room tonight.” Rafael said.

“Rafael you should go home.” Victoria sighed.

“No I want to be here when Sienna wakes up.”

“If you say so.”

The nurses came in and wheeled Victoria to a private room and lead the others to their separate rooms. Victoria gazed out the window, the city lit bright by the building lights and the moon was shining down on them.

“Victoria?” A voice broke Victoria’s daydream. She turned around to see Ethan rushing into the room and pulling her into his arms. “Thank God you’re alright, I got here as fast as I could. What happened?” He said kissing her forehead.

“A car hit us. It was going really fast. Apparently the driver was drunk. He just came out of nowhere.” Victoria sighed in Ethan’s embrace.

“Were you badly hurt?”

“No just some glass in my leg, I’ll be fine. Sienna came off worst. She’s in surgery right now, she couldn’t move her legs. What if she-“

“No don’t think like that. She’ll be ok. Stay positive.” Ethan said pulling her in for a kiss.

“But none of this would’ve happened if we hadn’t stayed for one more drink. We would’ve avoided him.” Victoria said. She could feel her eyes stinging with tears.

“Hey, hey.” Ethan climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He gently stroked her back. “You can’t dwell on what would’ve happened. That guy would’ve hit someone anyway. He shouldn’t have been over the limit and he sure as hell shouldn’t have been driving.”

“I guess you’re right.” Victoria laid her head on his shoulder.

“I’m always right. Now lie down. You need to get some sleep.” Ethan said preparing to get off the bed.

“Ethan?” Victoria lightly grabbed his hand. “Will you stay here tonight? I’d rather not be alone.”

Ethan took his shoes off swung his legs on the bed, he laid down next to Victoria wrapping his arms around he pulling her closer. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and murmured into her hair.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

— — — — — — — — — —

Dark grey clouds covered the Boston guy, threatening to spill rain. Victoria woke up and felt the space next to her, remembering where she was and who should be beside her. But there was no one there. As she sat up, the person she was looking for strolled into the room.

“Glad to see you awake. I brought you some breakfast and I’ve got your discharge paperwork. The others have already left.” Ethan smiled sitting on the bed.

“Is Sienna ok?” Victoria asked.

“She came out of surgery well and is in recovery. Bryce says there’s no evidence of paralysis so far.”

“That’s great.”

“Naveen says don’t worry about your shift tomorrow, he’s got it all covered. I’m free to take you home.”

"Does that mean you get to look after me?” Victoria grinned.

“For as long as you need.” Ethan grinned back.

Ethan wheeled Victoria out of her room and helped her get into his car. His hand not leaving hers once he drove to his apartment and got her settled on his couch before he made her a cup of coffee and joined her, wrapping a blanket around her.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working later tonight?” Victoria asked.

“I swapped shifts so I could be with you. Naveen didn’t mind.” Ethan replied.

“I bet he had the biggest grin on his face.” Victoria laughed a little.

“He did. You know he’s one for hospital gossip. He saw the two of us asleep last night. Now the whole hospital knows just how much Doctor Ramsey is in love with Doctor Clarke.”

Victoria sat up a little straighter. “Did you say love?”

Ethan froze. Whatever he meant to say was sure as hell not meant to come out like that. “Oh uh… I hope that wasn’t too sudden. But it may be the truth. I love you Victoria.” Before he could say anything else, Victoria pulled him closer and attached her lips to his.

“I love you too Ethan. Kinda thought it was obvious.” Victoria smirked.

“Well I’d hate to presume anything.” Ethan grinned.

“So you kept it to yourself? Smart.” Victoria smiled. “Now that we’ve confessed our love to each other I think we should do something to celebrate.”

“Oh really? And what exactly did you have in mind?” Ethan said lowering Victoria further onto the sofa, mindful of her leg.

“Well for starters it requires much less clothing.”

Ethan grinned. “What about your leg?”

“Are you going all Doctor on me outside the hospital? I’m not completely crippled. I’ve still got one good leg that can give you a good time. So what do you say?” Victoria whispered into his ear.

Ethan just grinned and pulling her in for a kiss. As he looked down at the woman he loved so much in his arms, he knew that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. Absolutely nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
